makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Harmony Unleashed (franchise/NI97AllStarsMLP)
Harmony Unleashed is the second saga of the YouTube Poop TV Series from NaruIchi97 Television started in November 11, 2011. It became also a sub-franchise of the NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise and the YouTube Poop TV Show. It's a live-action/animated mature version of Lauren Faust's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic with crossovers from other series. YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) The TV-special 3-part episode "Harmony Unleashed" aired in November 11, 2011 in the launch day of NaruIchi97 Television to the United States along with GXC 5 at 9:30pm. The story was made by Aaron Montalvo. The story is about a dark overlord nearly destroys Ponyville, tries to Destroy Equestria and kills Princess Celestia, the ruler of the sun, and it's up to Aaron and Twilight and their friends to stop him until is too late. YouTube Poop Movie Wars Of The Dead (Harmony Unleashed: Nightmare Night of the Dead) The first potion of the sequel to "YTPMW: GCPO" is Directed by Yoshihiro Nishimura and Jayson Thiessen (which it is Nishimura's US directing debut for one movie). Also is about How Nightmare Night looks like on Earth when is the same as Equestria, only, it's Halloween, but Suddenly, Zombies appear and it's up to the Trick-Or-Treat-What-A-Fright survivors to kill zombies. Also it's mashed up with ghosts and Pinkamena in the final portion like in the Kamen Rider Movie Wars Series. Christmas Special: A New Age's Hearth's Warming Miracle The christmas special will air on NaruIchi97 Television on December 22, 2012 at 10pm after NaruMon, featuring Seth McFarlane. Movies The franchise/YTP saga has been adapted into feature films Harmony Unleashed: Evolution (2012 TV film) Originally the TV Special Sequel in YouTube Poop The Series as Aaron planned until they have scrapped and changed into a stand-alone TV movie. It premiered on TV in June 30th, 2012 at 10:00pm with no commercials before airing Toonami, then released in DVD and Bluray with an "Unrated Bronyfied Cut" including scenes that did not air on TV on July 10, 2012 and released in theatres in 2D, Digital 3D and IMAX 3D in August 18, 2012 as well as many international releases. The movie is directed by James Wooton and Takashi Miike with main production by Aaron Montalvo, Steven Spielberg, Sarah Wall, and Lorenzo DiBonaventura. The movie is distributed by Lionsgate and Ivanna The Movie (company from NI97/AR97ESI). Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship (2013 film) Aaron planned for a sequel to Harmony Unleashed: Evolution to be released in theatres 2013, which it's the reason to push back the fourth and final NaruMon movie of the film series in 2014 for it's 5th Anniversary. It's distributed by Lionsgate and Ivanna The Movie with co-distribution by Universal Studios since their partnership with Hasbro. Harmony Unleashed: Extreme Ignition (CGI 2013 film) Another movie has been planned for 2013 as for a CGI direct-to-video movie made by Polygon Pictures, OLM Digital, NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks and Lionsgate. Aaron Montalvo reprises his role as Aaron but Ali Hillis will do the voice of Twilight Sparkle only for this movie. YouTube Poop: Harmony Unleashed Z - The Live Adaptation of the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift A mash-up between the anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift" and the NaruIchi97 Television Original, YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced for a live-action/animated movie in a Summer 2013 release. The movie will have an alternate original story as well as a parody of live-action adaptations of anime shows, movies as well as video game movies. Aaron Montalvo makes his live action role of himself due to voicing himself in the anime series (Which it's the second live action movie to have a voice actor do a live action role since A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up Timmy Turner!). Other Media Animated Series, Graphic Novels, etc. Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift is an anime series adapting both My Little Pony and any of the cartoon shows as well as some tv shows and internet stuff. It premiered in Japan in April 2012, and in America in June 2012. It will contain a mixture of the art by John Joseco and animation by Gainax (S1), Trigger (S2-present) and Studio 4°C. The series is rated TV-MA for language, sexual situations and graphic violence. Harmony Unleashed SD: My Little Pony-dox Shift A spin-off series has been announced and scheduled for November 2012, it is a super-deformed version of the original Harmony Unleashed anime series with the same character art design by John Joseco. It aired on Animax and TV Aichi as well as TV Tokyo and AT-X on November 24, 2012 at 8pm in Japan. The series is premiered English Dubbed on NaruIchi97 Anitoku on December 14, 2012. GXC/HU: Ponidox Requiem A 13-part series has been announced by Universal Studios and NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Studioworks to be scheduled in AT-X and NaruIchi97 Television for November 2012. It will be the mash-up between both YTP TV show sagas in the universe of the Anime series "Human Ponidox Continuum Shift". The animation production is by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Bee Train. Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift OVA: Chronological Origins of Harmony Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift: Chronological Origins of Harmony is a 7-part/60-minute OVA series involving the origins of the Mane Six with its masters from MLP Chronicles. The miniseries is by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97, Takara Tomy, Dentsu, Geneon Universal and Hasbro Studios and it releases on AT-X in Japan from January to March of 2013 and releasing on DVD and Blu-ray on April 2013 (Including English Language for Worldwide Releases and a 90-minute OAD movie). It is like a mash-up for My Little Pony Chronicles and the Friendship Is Magic Series with a Harmony Unleashed twist. Harmony Unleashed: Uprising An animated series for Harmony Unleashed: Uprising has been planned and announced for 2013 and it will be a AtomicRanger97 Original Series as well as a Pony Network Original Series and it will be developed by Man of Action, Lauren Faust and Aaron Montalvo. And it will be rated TV-PG and TV-14. This is the first animated series to both be rated less than a mature audience only and more for a younger one, and also the second animated series not involving the YouTube Poop universe. The animation will have a mixture art and color design of Generator Rex and Black Dynamite with Some MLP: FiM design for the pony universe. The series is animated by Titmouse and Madhouse and produced by The Pony Network, AtomicRanger97 Network, Hasbro Studios and DHX Media. It confirms that on November 19th, 2012, it premieres the 5-part pilot event named "Beginning of Magic" along with Ultimate Atomic Betty X Total Drama on AR97N as a Toonami Special Block exclusive "Toonami Thanksgiving Extravaganza". Harmony Unleashed: Rainbow Dawn (2013 video game) Tokyo Game Show 2012 unveiled a surprise for a Harmony Unleashed videogame after they have planned for a video game during production. it will be developed by Platinum Games and CyberConnect2, published by Takara Tomy and Namco Bandai Games in Japan and also by Namco Bandai Games itself Overseas and it will be for the PlayStation 3, Wii U and XBOX 360 and releasing in Spring 2013. The title is a pun to the 1983 movie/2012 remake of Red Dawn. The videogame will be a mash-up of a gameplay of third-person shooters, third-person adventure and hack and slash/beat-em-up brawler as a mash-up of Transformers Prime and Fall of Cybertron with Bayonetta and Vanquish and a touch of Uncharted and Grand Theft Auto as well as the story mashes up the main series with the Spin-offs, Uprising, Human Ponidox Continuum Shift and Anthro Bunraku (even if it's separated in 3 story modes) with a twist of crossovers. Atsushi Inaba (Platinum Games), Devon Cody, Kazuhiro Tsuchiya and Aaron Montalvo (A.M. Games/NI97-AR97ESI) will be the producers of the game. As of 2013, it has been announces that Aaron Montalvo will direct the story and Hideki Kamiya will direct the game. Harmony Unleashed: Anthro Bunraku A graphic novel with a story by Aaron Montalvo has been released in September by Oni Press and NaruIchi97 Comics. It takes an parallel universe of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic mixed up with Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift with an anthromorphic twist. The manga is appealed to an older audience over the age of 15 due to Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, Strong Language and Mature Themes. Later, A TV Series adaptation is confirmed by Titmouse, DHX Media, The Pony Network and Hasbro Studios for a late 2012/early 2013 release under the development of Aaron Montalvo and Meghan McCarthy. With story edited by Aaron Montalvo and included people who involved in the series like Chris Prynoski (Megas XLR, Motorcity), Devon Cody and James Wootton (Ed Edd N Eddy) as well as others, except Lauren Faust due to the main characters not getting romantic interests in Friendship Is Magic (despite her credit for creating FiM). The show is rated TV-14 DLSV due to the comic's nature being mature-audienced with violence, sexual situations and language. The 2-part pilot episode will be released as a full hour sneak peek on The Pony Network at 9:00pm on December 12, 2012. NaruIchi97 All-Stars Harmony Unleashed X My Little Pony Fighting Is Magic: Rainbow Dawn Dissidia A fighting game has been announced for a 2013 release in the consoles and in arcades by a development under A.M. Games (Subsidiary of NI97/AR97ESI) and Arc System Works, and also published by Namco Bandai Games. Formerly named "NaruIchi97 AllStars x My Little Pony: Fighting Is Magic EX - Ponidox Flank-kicker" as a spin-off to Mane6's Fighting Is Magic fangame based on the Human Ponidox Continuum Shift anime series, now renamed as Rainbow Dawn Dissidia as a crossover mash-up with Human Ponidox Continuum Shift, the main series, Anthro Bunraku and Uprising as well as a spin-off to Rainbow Dawn (like Persona 4 and Persona 4 Arena). The game will be also collaborated with Mane6, creators of Fighting Is Magic and Hasbro Gaming, as well as Takara Tomy in Japan. This is the first Hasbro game to be published by Namco Bandai, even thought Namco Bandai and Takara Tomy are rival companies. The game will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and in consoles for Wii U, PlayStation 3 and XBOX 360 as well as porting soon to future consoles such as the PlayStation 4, Steam Box and XBOX 720. Harmony Unleashed: Guardians of Equestria (AMtv Original Series) An action-dramedy Live-action/animated TV spin-off of YouTube Poop: The Series has been announced on Canterlot Gardens 2012 with the title: Guardians of Equestria, and is set to release on AMtv in the summer of 2013 and in CBS, Spike TV, AtomicRanger97 Network and Showtime in Fall 2013. The series will be rated TV-14 and it could be intended for families of younger children under supervision and an older audience. The series is developed by Aaron Montalvo, Koichi Sakamoto, Alex Kurtzman and Jayson Thiessen and is considered as the first original series from AMtv (as a channel part of NI97/AR97 ESI) and distributed by NaruIchi97/AtomicRanger97 Television Networks and FremantleMedia Enterprises with a production of Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios, DHX Media, Adness Entertainment, K/O Paper Products and The Collective. The series will take events after Harmony Unleashed Z and Harmony Unleashed: Xtreme Friendship, just like the Fred TV movies. Also, it is announced that the series will be filmed in stereoscopic Digital 3D. SpongeBob SquarePants Revolution 0 X MLP: Harmony Unleashed An upcoming sequel to the smash hit SpongeBob SquarePants X My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, but now with 2 fan versions of both famous family programmings clashing at the speed of light! The game is rated T for teen due to fantasy violence and blood. The game will be developed by Capcom, Sandvich33 Enterprises, A.M. Games, Nick Games, Namco, Activision, and Hasbro. It will be released in arcades by Taito Type X3 and Sega RingWave 2 and for the Wii, Xbox 360, PS3, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PS Vita, Ouya, PS4, and Xbox 1. See Also *Harmony Unleashed Wiki *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Wiki *YouTube Poop: The Series (TV Show) Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:TV Series Category:Tv program Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies Category:Franchise Lists Category:Franchise/Series Category:MLP: Harmony Unleashed Series Category:Video Games Category:Comics